VPBE
kit rework *Featured Game Mode: Doom Bots of Doom |Latest = July 16th, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.11 |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.13 Forecast :The forecast for this patch is a lot of minor balance changes, as Riot wants to monitor the recent changes to marksmen itemization and tanky junglers before making any rash decisions. *Keeping an eye on tank junglers. *Keeping an eye on early aggression junglers ( , and are named). *Keeping an eye on and . New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * The following summoner icons have been added: * * * PVP.net ; Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. Ascension *A Shurima-related event has been teased. Heads in the sand writing an upcoming story. *To say it will involve and would be telling. Nasus/Renekton story. *The string "Ascension" has appeared in the list of game modes within the game files. http://dd.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/2aiv9c/new_game_mode_incoming_ascension_new_event/ ** According to S@20, "Map8" corresponds with Dominion so it could be a Featured Mode for Dominion (although "Odin" also appears separately). *Recent champion, , foreshadows a possible visit to (Shurima). League of Legends VPBE Summoner Rift VU ;General *Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. *''Purple Team'' changed to Red Team. *Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). **This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. *Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). *General bug fixes. *Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). **This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. *Large and Epic Jungle monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. ;Jungle * The has been replaced with the Blue Sentinel (a golem) and his s with Sentries (monolithic creatures). * The / have been replaced with Ancient Krug/Krug (similar to Pokemon's Avalugg, only rock-colored). * The / s have been replaced with Crimson Razorbeak/Razorbeaks (large birds). * The has been replaced with Gromp (a frog-walrus hybrid). * The has been replaced with the Red Brambleback (an ent-like creature) and his s with little Cinderlings. Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: ** 1) Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. ** 2) A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. ** 3) Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. ** 4) A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. ** 5) Summons spikes of impassible terrain starting behind him and gradually fanning out both clockwise and counterclockwise, shunting enemies to the front half of his pit. Champions ; * **Trigger damage lowered to 32 + (8 * level) from 38 + (12 * level). * **Mana cost rescaled to 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 from 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70. * **Slow duration reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1.5 seconds. ; * **Cooldown reduced to 7 from 8 seconds. * **Incoming healing effects are now increased by up to 50% from up to 40% (1% increased per 2% missing, up from 1% per 2.5%). * **Cooldown rescaled to 100 / 90 / 80 from 120 / 100 / 80. ; *General **Base armor increased to 15 from 12. **Sona's cooldowns have been increased to 10 seconds from 6 seconds. **Aura radius on each of Sona's abilities has been reduced to 350 from 1000. **Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite, but is increased by 0.5 seconds each time she tags an ally. **Texture upgrade to all skins and a texture upgrade to her hair and weapon. * **Hymn of Valor bonus damage reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 bonus magic damage on their next auto attack within the next 3 seconds. **Cost increased to 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 from 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65. * **Heal reduced at early ranks to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 . **Heal is now modified by 1% for each 1% of the target's health that's missing. ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 damage for up to 1.5 seconds. **Cost increased to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 * ** Sona gains 13 / 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 % bonus movement speed. The bonus decays down to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 % bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. * ** Ranking up Crescendo increases the strength of Sona's auras. ***Hymn of Valor: + 10 / 20 / 30 extra on-hit magic damage. ***Aria of Perseverence: + 10 / 20 / 30 extra shield. ***Song of Celerity: + 2 / 4 / 6 % bonus movement speed. **Animation updated to clarify that it's a skill shot. **Animation updated to clarify the area of the effect. ; * **Trail's range increased to 1150 from 1050, to match detonation range. **Trail's width increased to 87.5 from 65, to match detonation width. * **Range increased to 1550 from 1500, to better match the visual. **Damage adjusted to 300 / 450 / 600 from 500 / 700 / 900 . ***The new AP ratio breaks even with the old base damage at 222 / 277 / 333 AP. **Slow reduced to 15% from 20%. **Slow now stacks up to 5 times. Items ;Hunter's Sight *The stealth detecting mist active on , , , and now has the name "Hunter's Sight". ; :To make testing Muramana easier, it will now transform immediately upon purchasing Manamune. *Attack damage increased to 25 from 20. *Toggle removed. * Your basic attacks and single-target physical abilities deal / / / bonus true damage and you gain / / / % bonus attack speed, based on the number of Azure stacks. * You expend 150 mana to gain a stack of Azure for 9 seconds. During those 9 seconds you can pay an additional 150 mana to gain an additional stack of Azure, stacking up to 3 times (does not refresh the duration). After obtaining 3 stacks or after the 9 seconds, this item goes on cooldown for 20 seconds. * Your basic attacks and single-target physical abilities deal 10 bonus true damage. This is increased to 10 true damage while Azure is active. * You spend 60 mana to gain 10 stacks of Azure for 9 seconds. Each stack of Azure grants 1% attack speed. During those 9 seconds you can repeatedly activate Azure with each cast doubling your current Azure stacks for double the current cost. Concurrent casts do not refresh the duration and there is no upper limit on stacks. After the 9 seconds, this item goes on cooldown for 30 seconds. **Be wary that attack speed is capped at 2.5 - don't keep activating just because you can. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. ;"Tantrum" *Assets for a "Tantrum" resource bar have appeared in the game files (like health, mana, fury, etc). It comes in three colors: Blue (calm), Red (active) and Yellow (warning). It's currently unknown what these are for. ; * **Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. ; :These changes have been confirmed as simply to tide Urgot over until the resources are available for a full visual upgrade and rework. P.S. Urgot is next in the queue after Sion for the Relaunch Team's full attention and Sion is currently at the front of that queue. *General **Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1300. **New recommended items. * **Now check for Noxians Corrosive Charge at both the start and end of Acid Hunter cast. **Mana cost increased to 50 from 40. **Now refunds 25 mana if it scores the kill. * **Bonus resistances are now granted instantly, instead of after 0.25 seconds. **Switching positions no longer forces Urgot's camera to move (untested, but I'd assume this only affects unlocked camera). **Gains the ability to ignore unit collision for 1 second upon completion. **Cooldown rescaled to 120 / 110 / 100 from 120 at every rank. **Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE